Hera's Healing
by CalmSheJaguar
Summary: Hera Syndulla has finally run away from her father on Ryloth, and is now doing missions to help Fulcrum, with the help of her companion, Chopper. Fulcrum, however, concerned that Hera has been using missions to avoid her problems, has assigned Hera to 'relax on Lothal.' There Hera meets Kanan. (A backstory AU for Hera and Kanan)
1. Fulcrum's Orders

For most people, running away from a band of stormtroopers chasing you wasn't an everyday occurrence. For most people. Unfortuantely, Hera and Chopper weren't most people.

"Chopper, hurry up and get the Ghost ready for take off, I'll deal with these troopers." Hera reached into her holster and pulled out a blaster. A stormtrooper quickly was moving no more, but several more were still chasing her and Chopper.

"Bloop beep bleep!" Chopper complained, turning his 'front' back at his loyal friend. It was clear he didn't want to leave Hera.

"I'll be fine Chopper, don't worry! Just hurry up!" Two more stormtroopers fell down, and several bright shots flew past Hera, who easily dodged them. "Stormtroopers can't aim!"

Chopper whistled reluctantly, and turned on his jet packs. The droid flew away, leaving Hera with a small squadron of stormtroopers on her tail.

The night lit up with exchanged shots. A fellow twi'lek's fruit cart was knocked over, spilling meilooruns onto the street. The stormtroopers ignored them, squishing the fruit and anyone in their way.

Civilians gasped at the damage, as they ran to avoid the blaster shots being exchanged. A few even glared at Hera, though most were aimed at the Stormtroopers. Still, this was one more planet Hera wasn't going back to.

Hera tried to ignore the destruction she was leaving in her wake. _I'm helping these people. They might not know it, but I am._ Hera reminded herself. It was the only way her conscience could survive some of Fulcrum's missions.

Hera sprinted a corner, she could see the hanger where the Ghost was being kept, and raced into a small squad of Troopers.

"Oh hell!" Hera skidded to a halt, staring at the troopers.

The troopers pointed their blasters. One stepped forward "You are under arrest, rebel scum."

Hera cursed, "Chopper, now would be a good time for a miracle."

The trooper tilted his helmet. "Who's Chopper?" he demanded, pushing his gun closer.

Two shots fired from above. It was the Ghost!

"WEEE! BLOOP BEEP BOOP!" Chopper tweeted in victory, shooting several more nearby troopers.

"Thanks Chopper!" Hera called out, the Ghost's deck lowering itself to admit Hera. She leapt the small gap, hurrying into the ship.

"Boopy bloop Babeep!" Chopper called out.

Hera shook her head as she raced up to the cockpit to take over. Fingers flying over the dashboard, she gracefully twirled the Ghost into space. With a few button pushes, she had calculated the hyperspace jump, and left the system for good. Hopefully.

As soon as the ship was several systems away, Hera allowed herself a brief sigh.

"Well, that went better than expected." Hera pulled out a small datastick, rubbing it off on her pilots uniform.

"Beep boop weee booppo Babeep?" Chopper smirked at Hera.

"What about Crait?" Countered Hera, the droid next to her quickly going through the Crait mission.

Chopper soon retorted, "Beep whee wheee whee!"

"Not true! The vulptixes were there!" Objected Hera, raising her hands in mock innocence.

"Wheewee!" Chopper beeped exasperated.

"What about me? And don't forget that rodian." Hera pointed out, knowing she had won. Chopper never won against her.

Chopper sighed, "Wooo…"

A loud beeping noise came from the ship.

"And there's my cue. Take care Chopper." Hera stood up from the pilot's chair, and turned to go to her room.

"Beep, bloop boop bloo?"

"Chopper, it's for security. You know what could happen if Fulcrum gets out. I was lucky to meet him when I did, back on Ryloth."

"Boop bloop Beep?"

"Fine, it's a deal. If you get me some more crew, then I _might_ take you.

"Whee! Bloop beep Babeep!"

Hera chuckled, "Same to you Chopper."

She turned to get to her room. Hera trusted Chopper with her life, from when she first met him at twelve, to now at 18. She knew he wouldn't eavesdrop, much as he wanted to.

The halls of the Ghost were empty, almost lonely. The ship had been made for more people then only a droid and a Twi'lek. There were 4 bedrooms after all, and plenty of living space. Hera didn't mind the loneliness. Once she might've, but everything changed when she met Fulcrum. Everything.

"Fulcrum." Hera greeted, looking at the cloaked figure. The voice changer came on.

"Ghost, you have the datachip."

"Affirmative, where should I meet?"

The voice crackled, "I am sending you the hyperspace coordinates now. Drop it off and leave."

"Yes Fulcrum," Hera replied, "any other jobs open up?"

"Ghost, you've been doing missions nonstop for the past few months. This is your 5th since we last spoke in person." The voice paused, "I am ordering you to take a break, preferably on a planet with a low imperial presence."

Hera almost collapsed. "What do you mean Fulcrum?"

The cloaked figure sighed. "I mean that I am ordering you to take a rest. Find some more crew. See the empires 'glorious sights'. Get a job. Anything. I can't have you burned out since you are too busy running around trying to please me to relax."

"But, but…" Hera started, trying to find the right argument, "where should I even _go?"_

"Hmmm…" Fulcrum's voice changer crackled, "maybe Lothal? Low imperial presence, no major targets, no cells in need of saving, perfect for you to get a rest."

"Yes Fulcrum."

"Ghost, you know I can't always get you work. It'll be good for you to explore the bigger galaxy then just where I find items."

"I know Fulcrum. Signing off." Hera turned off the holoprojector, leaving the dark room even darker. After checking to make sure everything was hidden, she raced to the cabin and punched in the coordinates that Fulcrum had given her.

"Boop? Bleep boop Pabeep boop, Babeep?" Chopper asked, detecting her anger.

"Fantastic," Hera muttered, "simply fantastic."

"Wooooo… Bloop beep boop?" The ship started to calculate the new route.

"Fulcrum is worried I've been working to hard ever since I left Ryloth to help her- I mean him."

"Boop bleep!' Chopper excitedly chirped, "Pabeep boop blopp!"

"Fine Chopper, Fulcrum is a girl, we use him and he though okay?"

"Weep!" Chopper consented.

"So anyway, we have been ordered to take a break from these missions and relax. On Lothal."

"Beep, bloop bleep boop boopabeep beep."

"These missions have been doing something Chopper. I know it seems that we are only running around, picking up datasticks, but I trust Fulcrum." Hera breathed in deeply, her lekku waving side to side, and turned to CHopper. "We are part of something bigger than you and I, than this ship, than Ryloth. Father might not have seen this, but I did. And someday, the whole galaxy will be free from the Empire."

"Boop… Bleep bloop beep beep."

"I know I'm good at speeches Chopper." Hera smiled, and patted the droids head. "Now let's get this chip home."

"Bloop Pabeep bloop?"

"I'll see. Maybe Fulcrum will change his mind about this. I don't see how hiding on Lothal would help."

With almost perfect timing, the Ghost finished calculating the jump, and leapt back into hyperspace.


	2. Hera on Lothal

The drop off went normally. The datachip was left on a remote asteroid far away from any imperials, like usual. No one but Hera was there, as usual. The only difference was Hera not having another mission immediately afterward. And that was why Hera was pacing around the main cabin, the ship safely in hyperspace.

"Why. Just why!" Hera cursed her lack of foresight to buy cushions to punch for the ship. She really needed them right now.

"Lothal. _Lothal!_ How remote can you get? No resources, place's been in a drought for all the clone wars, no place for the imperials to make a good target. Nothing!" Hera sighed, breathing in deeply to calm herself down. Hera was used to stress. A bit of it never hurt anyone. Hera could still remember the entire kriffin' conversation with Fulcrum.

" _I have delivered as you requested, and am here to ask for a new assignment." Hera stated, the embodiment of calm and relaxed._

" _Ghost, I told you, once, take a break! I don't have need of you." Fulcrum's distorted voice stated._

" _Why not? I'm trying to help, I don't need a break!" Hera exclaimed, but FUlcrum didn't waver._

" _Ghost." The voice paused, and said, almost like a whisper, "Hera. I know you want to help. I met you back then, and you needed to help. It was your blood to work for causes greater than yourself. But even the Jedi needed breaks at times."_

" _I don't need a break Fulcrum!"_

" _The emotion in your voice says otherwise."_

 _Hera exhaled heavily, trying to calm herself down. "I am fine Fulcrum. I just need more missions."_

" _Ghost, I won't have you breaking down because you are too scared of dealing with the problems in your head. I know what it's like, being alone, leaving your only home you know, and it's hard. Kriffing hard."_

 _Hera blinked, surprised at the swear. Fulcrum never swore._

" _You need to step back, and let the Force guide you. Take a break. Sort through your problems."_

" _But,"_

" _That's an order Ghost. And if you don't do it, I will make sure that the only missions you get anymore are fetching meiloorun!"_

" _Fine, I'll do it." Hera slammed down her fist, anger flashing in her eyes, "how long?"_

" _At least three months."_

" _Fine. Signing off." Hera slammed the button, and stormed out of the room._

"That… schutta!" Hera hissed.

"Boop bleep beop Babeep." Chopper informed Hera, "boop Beepba."

"Ugh, I'll get the Ghost ready," Hera walked over to the cockpit, and started preparing for landing. A sharp jolt, and the ship was out of hyperspace, a large planet appearing in front of it.

"Boop Beepa!"

"Yes Chopper," Hera's hand raced around the cockpit, occasionally reaching over to grab some lever on the copilots side. A voice echoed around the ship.

" _Vessel, this is an imperial shuttle, please state your business."_

Hera grabbed a microphone, she really wanted to do nothing more then give the imperials a piece of her mind. Hera held back, though she would never be able to explain why. "Yes shuttle, this is the Ghost, here to experience the culture of the empire on Lothal."

" _We are initializing scanners, please do not deviate from your present course or we will be forced to engage."_

Hera held her breath, hoping she didn't have anything unusual on board. She'd dropped the few bits off with the datachip.

A brief pause. " _You are cleared for landing."_

The comlink shut off abruptly, Hera sighed in relief. Chopper whistled in amusement.

"Boop beep Babeep."

"I don't need a rest! Getting past that shuttle successfully is one less chance we have when we actually have a mission."

"Boop boop beep bloop bleep."

"I know when we have a mission I'd just use the camouflage, but that's not the point!" Hera glided the ship to an empty landing bay, and settled it down. The ship pulsed as it's landing platform ejected.

Hera surveyed the hanger. A poorer planet by far, but not much organized crime, or rebellion. Still, it payed to be safe.

"Chopper, you stay here and watch over the Ghost." Hera ordered, stepping onto the ground below. "I'll see what I can find out about the locals."

Chopper whistled in response and watched as Hera walked out of the hanger, and onto the Lothal streets.

The streets were heavy with trade and stormtroopers. These troopers were more bullies than anything, it seemed to Hera, only asking for ID if they wanted something. Like they were doing to the mon calla in front of her.

"Please sirs, the ID is valid." The poor mon calla begged, "And it's just some jogan!"

The stormtroopers grabbed the traders wears, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Make another complaint, and you will be arrested."

The mon cala seemed to decide an attack not worthwhile, and dropped the subject. It made Hera's lekku heat to see the stormtroopers attacking an innocent mon cala like that. Just as she was about to go help him by 'accidently' leaving some extra credits at his stall, she noticed a human female approaching.

The women hurriedly gave a few credits to the mon cala, winked, and scuttled away. Hera couldn't help but smile at that, few would be brave and kind enough to help someone like that. Hera stepped towards the mon cala, "Excuse me."

"What do you want?" The mon cala faced Hera, a slight challenge in his gaze.

"Do you know where the pub is?"

The mon cala pointed to a building several stalls down. "Right there, the one with the red door. Ya can't miss it."

"Thank you." Hera strode towards the building. Hera didn't drink usually. Flying alone takes a clear head, and alcohol messes that up. Pubs, however, were usually the best place to meet the natives and non natives on a planet.

The place was busier than expected, almost every chair was filled up with some form of creature. Hera knew where to avoid, eventually settling for a lonely seat in the corner, with only one man.

The human had been so focused on his drink, Hera was surprised that he noticed her arrival. A cursory glance told her all she needed to know. This man was not going to threaten her.

However, that one stumbling near her might. Hera reached for the pocket where her blaster was hidden, not liking her situation.

Hera loved her heritage, her people, and hated those who made them suffer. But sometimes, being a twi'lek could be very annoying.

"'Ello thar gal." The man's words were slurred, and spoken slowly. "Wanna…"

"No." The man next to her stood up and punched the drunken guy.

The drunken guy recovered himself up surprisingly quickly, but quickly stumbled away. Hera looked with some annoyance at the man next to her. "I could've taken care of the problem on my own, you know."

"Sorry," The man looked away, "I'm used to fighting drunk men for girls."

The man sipped another drink. "It's fine," Hera soothed, "as long as you aren't wanting anything for it."

"I'm trying to leave that part of my life behind me."

"Well, why don't we at least exchange names?" Hera suggested, sticking out her hand. "I'm Hera Syndulla."

"Ka-Kanan. Jarrus. Kanan Jarrus." Kanan shook Hera's hand.

"Good to meet you Kanan."

"Same to you Hera."

"So," Hera began, "how'd you get to Lothal?"

"I was working with some people. Leader got arrested by the Empire, and the rest didn't like me. Left me behind."

Hera could guess at what he didn't say. "People are jerks."

"They were rodians."

"Rodians are jerks."

"Sometimes." Kanan agreed, both shared a chuckle.

"So, Hera," Kanan asked, "why are you on Lothal."

"Not sure." Hera admitted. "Just happened to be the most convenient planet."

"Okay."

An awkward silence fell between the two. After a few seconds, Kanan started the conversation up again. "So, how'd you get here?"

"My ship."

"You have a ship?" Kanan looked interested.

"Yes." Hera replied nonchalantly.

"Need any more crew?"

Hera blinked in surprise. "Currently it's just me and my astromech."

"It's fine if you don't," Kanan hurriedly replied. "I'm just always in the business for a job. Especially one that doesn't abandon crew members on planets."

"Well," Hera thought, "I'm not in that business, currently."

"Oh," Kanan looked away.

"But," Hera's eyes twinkled, "The Ghost could always use some repair work. Maybe drop by tomorrow?"

"What hanger?"

"23." Hera stood up to leave. "See you then."

Hera paused briefly, "One more thing."

"Yes?" Kanan asked.

"No alcohol aboard my ship." With that Hera marched out of the pub, heading to tell Chopper of the person she'd met.

 **Author's notes.**

 **And Kanan appears! Of course. I so ship them!**

 **I tried to make this one a little longer. Please review with as much criticism as possible! Telling my strengths tell me things I already know. It's my weaknesses in writing I have trouble seeing.**


	3. Hera and Kanan

When Hera awoke the next morning, the sun was still low in the sky. Chopper was still in shut down mode, upset at her inviting home a _human male._ Hera had convinced him to give Kanan a chance, but the droid was still suspicious.

Hera didn't blame him. Twi'lek female living alone in the outer rim always raises concerns.

Hera spent the Lothal morning searching for items that might give away Fulcrum, or her rebellion. Most items were small, and she stashed those inside her room. Larger items were concealed under food or other ship supplies. Chopper awakened halfway through, and became a home for small datachips. When Kanan arrived, Hera was more than ready.

"Hello there." Kanan called out, approaching Hera. The Lothal sun was high in the sky.

"That is one of the worst greetings I've ever heard, and I'm a female twi'lek." Hera told him.

"Boop bleep Babeep." Chopper agreed.

Kanan smiled at the astromech. "Is this the droid you mentioned yesterday."

"Yes," Hera looked at Chopper, "Chopper, this is Kanan. Kanan, Chopper."

"Boop beep boop boop Bebeep."

"Good to meet you too Chopper."

Chopper went on in a more threatening tone, "Boop boop beep Babeep, boop woo.. Bebe Bebeep."

Kanan held his hands up, "Don't worry, I just needed a job, better than drinking all day. I won't steal Hera."

"Beep boop boop, beep."

"Nor will I harm her in any way, shape, or form." Kanan continued. "Is that enough?"

"Beep."

"Thank you."

"Boop boop beep boop."

"I know, but I'm going to pretend it's complimentary."

"Wee! Boop boop beep."

"That too."

"Boop boop boop boop, beep. Bebeep boooooooop"

Hera cut in, "Well, Kanan, if you want to get paid, you better work. On cleaning the engine. I'll give you a quick tour of the Ghost, so you know where to go, and where you won't go, if you want to still breath at the end of this."

" …Okay then." The two walked inside the Ghost, Hera pointing out locations as they passed.

"Now this," Hera pointed, "is my room. You do not enter my room. You do not look in my room. You are too have nothing to do with this room. Understood?"

"Understood, Captain Hera." Kanan nodded, and placed his hands up in a who me? expression.

Hera rolled her eyes, "Now there are three other bedrooms here," Hera continued, "but seeing as me and Chopper are the only ones here, those are simply storage rooms. You shouldn't need to go in them usually."

The pair continued onward. "Now this, is my cockpit."

The place sparkled like a kyber crystal. Kanan widened his eyes slightly at it. "Pretty nice."

"I spend most of my time her when I'm offworld, so I have to keep it nice." Hera explained. "So, that's the Ghost. Now we have some other things to discuss. I'm assuming you're fine with straight credits?"

"That would be perfect," Kanan smiled.

Hera nodded. "Good. I can pay 10 credits a day, more if you work hard. The main areas that need to be looked over are the engine, hyperdrive, fuel cables, and shield generator."

"Which one should I start today?"

"The engines. I'm planning on staying on Lothal for a few months, I'll need a way to get around."

"I'll get on it."

"Chopper can help you."

"Boop beep! Boop Bebeep, Babeep!" Chopper protested.

"Yes, you will Chopper!" Hera demanded. Chopper chirped back a response and drove away.

Over the next few days, Kanan came at sunhigh and worked until dusk. Hera gave him a meal everyday, which he accepted gladly. Though Hera didn't know where he came from, or the full details of him being on Lothal, she enjoyed the company. Hera's forgotten how good it felt to have someone to talk to who wasn't a droid.

Hera was having one of those meals with him (rycrit stew, slightly altered for Lothal ingredients) when she brought up where he stayed. "So, where do you go at night?"

"Nowhere in particular." Kanan blurted.

Hera looked at him, her eyes speaking disbelief. "Where Kanan?"

"Usually I go wherever there's shelter." Kanan admitted. "And some nights the bar."

"So you don't have a home or anything?"

"If you haven't noticed, Lothal doesn't have much of a tourist trap."

Hera surprised herself. "If you need a place to sleep, clear out one of the Ghost's rooms and I'll let you stay."

Kanan choked on his stew. Between coughs, he asked, "Really?"

"Why not? I have room, and you've been doing a fine job." Hera gave him a glass of water, Kanan gladly gulping it down.

"That would be… great."

"Any stuff?"

"Just what's on me." Kanan patted at an over the shoulder bag.

Hera had seen that bag before, and wondered what was in it. She and her conscience had a short debate on making him show it to her. Hera won. "May I see what's in there?"

Kanan paused for a moment. "Why not?"

The stuff was dumped unceremoniously on the table. Glancing over it, Hera saw everything seemed normal. Cards, spare clothes, some credits, and… "Is that a telescope?"

A round, white tube was rolling around. Kanan picked it up. "Just some junk I'm attached to."

"Hm."

Kanan began to put everything back. "Does it pass your inspection?"

"No alcohol."

"You seem obsessed with that rule."

"I've seen what it does to people."

Kanan looked away. His voice whispered "I've been one of those people."

Hera looked up at Kanan. "How old are you anyway?"

"19."

For a second, Hera took a chance. "Under the Republic, the drinking age was 21 for humans."

"If the Republic was still here, I wouldn't have started drinking."

Hera snorted. "Story of my life."

"I'll drink rycrit stew to that."

"Closest thing to a drink I'll let aboard my ship."

The two shared a hearty chuckle.

"Well," Kanan stood up, "where next?"

"You've finished the engine already? It's only been 4 days."

"I'm a fast worker."

"That's nice." Hera thought, "work on the shields. I think some screw got lose.'

"Sure thing."

Hera looked at him. Who was this guy?

 **Wild guess, but I have a feeling Kanan might be a Jedi. Not too sure though. Not like we've seen a guy looking exactly like him with the same name taking on a padawan or opening holocrons.**

 **And if your wondering where the holocron is, would Kanan really keep it in a bag? It's hidden better then that** **.**


End file.
